


Lemon Cake

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Curtain Fic, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At two in the morning, Sam walks in on Dean baking a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Cake

“Dean, it’s two in the morning.”

“So? Go back to bed.”

“So why are you baking? No, I’m not gonna go back to bed.”

“It’s your ass, not mine.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“You bake when you’re nervous.”

“If you’re gonna stand there flapping your mouth, would you hand me the mitts?”

“In the drawer?”

“On the counter, Sasquatch.”

“Is it chocolate?”

“Nope.”

“Vanilla?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Dean, what’d you make?”

“Can’t you see?”

“…the oven is dark.”

“For… here.”

“Uh… cinnamon?”

“No. Jesus. It’s lemon cake.”

“I hate lemon cake.”

“I’m so sorry. How terrible of me to bake a cake I like.”

“It’s like you didn’t even consider what I would wanna eat.”

“Life is so hard for you.”

“Are you eating it now?”

“That’s my right as an American citizen.”

“I don’t like lemon cake.”

“Too god damn bad. ‘spretty good.”

“That’s gross. Take smaller bites. Ugh, no, not that…”

“Fuck you. My cake, my rules.”

“Look... Can the next one be marble? Do you have stuff to make marble? Are you gonna eat the whole cake now? Dean, it’s two in the morning.”

“Sam.”

“What?”

“Stay with me.”

“Oh.”

“…”

“All night, Dean.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> short & sweet for this chilly night. <3
> 
> also, i made cake at two in the morning today. it is delicious. XD


End file.
